edfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuck in Ed
"Stuck in Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which after the Eds miss out on Kevin's jawbreakers, Eddy can't think of a scam. Desperate, Eddy and Co. ask Jimmy for advice. Plot When you're a little down on your luck there's few things worse in life than having your enemies rubbing your face in their triumph but of course that's just what happens to Eddy & Co today as Kevin sells his entire garage full of Jawbreakers to his pals at rock bottom prices and makes a small fortune whilst he's at it. The Eds - as always - arrive just a little too late and find nothing but empty shelves and derision and as Kevin swaggers off with his pockets bulging, Edd tries to make Eddy feel better by suggesting what a terrible thing it would be if the seams on Kevin's pockets gave out and he just so happened to lose some of his loot he's so loaded down with. Yep, Kevin would be an ideal target today except there's just one teensy problem, namely that despite grinding his brain gears into overdrive Eddy can't think of a single scam to hit him with. In the end Ed comes up with a solution that Eddy is desperate enough to go for, namely buy a scam idea off of one of the other kids and after Jonny & Plank's rather diverse 'Penny dance' who should fall their way but Jimmy, Eddy's one time protégé who as Double D reminds him, Eddy taught him everything he knows. Much to Eddy's delight, yes Jimmy can think of a money making scam and before long the Eds are scuttling around trying to round up ten electrical extension cords, ten 'fridges and one hundred fence boards. Eddy can hardly stand still for drooling, in fact he can already feel that cash in his pocket but when Jimmy reveals that his scamming opus consists of nothing more than jumbo-size fruity ice lollies he gives up in disgust and tells Jimmy his plan his rubbish. Desperate to come up with something good Eddy resorts to getting some sense the hard way - by having Ed knock some into him and as Kevin walks past penniless from having made Jimmy a rich kid the bruises on Eddy's body are soon matched only by those on his ego. Ouch! Quotes *'Edd': Eddy to be patient while Jimmy thinks "Have faith Eddy, after all you did teach him everything you know." Eddy: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" Edd: dryly "Hardly." ---- *'Jimmy': up the Jawbreakers "Save some for me you piggies! Out of my way - I'm salivating!" ---- *'Ed': Kevin struts off "You forgot to say dorks Kevin!" ---- *'Eddy': to throw Edd off the scent "Oh ... must be this malaria Double D. I'm just gonna go get me a laxative..." ---- *'Ed': "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away Double D!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Bubbly bubbly boo! This is the perfect spot for what I like to call Jimmy's Super-Duper Scammy-Wammy." ---- * Eddy: Oh, I'll think-a something better. ED! Knock some sense into me!! head to ground ''And make a good one! ''the bell that is used in boxing, Double D's expressions tell that it is not pretty.(POW! POW! POW!) knocked out That's it! I've got one! I just thought, Double D. The scam of all scams! POW! wearily I'm back, BABY! Trivia *Kevin forgot to say dorks. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to "Ed in a Halfshell") ''by saying: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?". They did not win a Emmy Award, but the episode was Nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. *This is the second time Jimmy has had a scam in the show. His first scam was in ''"Ed in a Halfshell" and his third will be in''"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness". *Jonny had his second scam in this episode. Video ''This clip was provided by TheGreatCornholio97 on youtube. 11dIbf0NQvs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Fourth Break Walls